


Take Charge

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [59]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Held Down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Tell me you don't like it. Tell me your heart isn't racing. Tell me it's not turning you on to have me pinning you to the bed."</i> Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Charge

Cameron pounced onto the bed, crawled on top of him and pressed her hands against his shoulders. He grunted with an exhale of air and knit his eyebrows together in a silent question to her. She grinned at him. Then, ducked her head to nibble delicately at his neck.

House tried to shift her off him, but she only pressed harder to hold him still. She might not weigh as much as he did, but damn if her wiry little body wasn't strong when she wanted it to be.

"What're ya doin'?" he asked.

Her hips undulated against his like a rolling wave. He nearly lost track of the room.

"Taking charge," she purred and licked his ear.

"Princesses don't get to be in charge unless their Masters give the okay," he told her.

Another roll of her hips. That was really distracting. "He did," she countered. "Yesterday. He told me I needed to have a more 'take charge' attitude."

She had a valid point. He had said that. "I believe he meant at work. Considering he told her that 'at work'."

Her voice rumbled like rocks falling down a hill. "That may be, but she seems keen on applying the technique elsewhere." She shoved hard against his shoulders to keep him down.

Her cheeky application of his suggestion was sexy. And she managed to always know where his damaged thigh was so she didn't bump or hit or bother it. She was amazingly conscientious. (He found that sexier than he'd expected.)

"Princesses who bend the rules often find themselves on the receiving end of punishments."

Cameron moaned with pleasure as she trailed her tongue along his neck. "Tell me you don't like it. Tell me your heart isn't racing. Tell me it's not turning you on to have me pinning you to the bed."

House arched an eyebrow at her. "I thought I was the Master and you were the slutty submissive?"

"You are and I am. But I do have some dominant tendencies and I wanted to know if I _could_ keep you down without restraints."

God, that was hotter than being pinned to the bed by a woman, who by all rights, shouldn't be able to hold down a helium balloon. Initially, her dominant position irritated him. But, when she expressed it more as a feat of physical restraint, as a challenge to herself, it became much more intriguing. He's all about the challenge.

"Do your worst, princess," he offered himself to her as the object of her challenge.

"Do you like it?" she asked, dragging her tongue along his throat.

He rumbled an affirmative. So far, he wasn't hating it.

Apparently she liked that sound, since she wriggled her hips against his and growled that it wouldn't be any fun if he didn't try to get free. She wanted a challenge, he would give her one.

He made sure to struggle and move a lot. He tried to roll away, but she held him still. He reached to flip her over, and damn, if she didn't pin his shoulders to the bed again.

What had she done? Lined his shorts with lead and hidden magnets under the bed? Or had she been working out a lot more? Maybe it was just sheer determination and stubbornness. He could respect that.

"Good show, princess. But, what do you plan to do with this new found position of power?" He liked it, but wanted to know where she was going with it. What was the endgame?

Cameron grinned wickedly down at him. "Oh, I thought I'd fuck your brains out, Master."

He stopped struggling and presented himself to her. 'Do your worst!' screamed all of his body language.


End file.
